


Up and At 'Em

by ReticentResolve



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Country & Western, Crossover, Gangs, I'll add more tags as i go, Midlife Crisis, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentResolve/pseuds/ReticentResolve
Summary: A misunderstanding shoves Chon Wang and Roy O'Bannon out of Carson City and into the outlaw life once more. They had never thought of themselves running with a notorious criminal beforehand, but with not much in the way of other options they have to take what they can get.That being a tentative and conditional place in the Van Der Linde gang.(Chon and Roy might be a bit OOC at times, but imma attribute that to the much more serious tone of RDR as compared to the Shanghai series)
Kudos: 4





	Up and At 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that Roy calls Chon "John Wayne". To make the story easier to read, anytime Chon is present, Roy will call John Marston "Marston", and vice versa, anyone in the Van Der Linde gang will call Chon "Wayne".
> 
> Figured I'd mention it ahead of time so there's no confusion.

Chon glanced up for a moment at the sound of almost thunderous hooves going down the street directly in front of his office. Thankfully if briefly silenced the man sitting in the locked cell behind him. Unfortunately, it only worsened his headache. With a sigh, he massaged his forehead. It seemed to be happening a lot more as of late. Various possies riding about as if they owned the place. It irritated him endlessly.

But in actuality, they were doing nothing wrong,at least to his knowledge. And with Roy having been sent on a trip to the next town over guarding a paranoid nobleman who insisted he was going to be attacked, (Which he said every time he left) he was stretched thin enough as is.

Speaking of, he was going to be late. The kind widow Mrs. Redburne had been requesting his help with a potential wagon theft for some days now.

Briefly insuring that the cell keys were in absolutely no way obtainable by the prisoner, he left and quickly mounted his painted horse, who huffed a bit for a moment. Chon didn't blame her. It had been a full 18 years since he had gotten her from Falling Leaves.

Turning to the east, Chon started on a slow gait down the street. Then stopping just as quickly as the road is almost completely blocked by nigh a dozen steeds. It immediately set the man on edge. He stopped and glanced about for a moment before dismounting and walking into the alleyway that was directly beside the bank. The bank where he had seen a man with his back turned to Chon, pistol just barely visible at his side. A woman's eyes had just barely met his for a second. There had been a noticeable terror in them.

Quite frankly, Chon was upset that they had even made their way into the bank to begin with. He should have known better when he heard the sound of so many horses galloping about his town. 

Behind the bank, there was a back door. No longer in use for anyone but employees of the bank. It lay wide open.

A few months ago, the state police force had opened a station in Carson City. With the quickly growing size of the city, Chon had not been against the idea of getting some more help. But they were sure to make it very clear that they were only there to patrol and deal with issues in the city. All else was still the responsibility of Chon and Roy. They would have nothing to do with it.

Roy had, of course not gotten along with the Sheriff they had sent. And that led to a feud between Chon and the man as well. Obviously the man wanted full control over the city. Chon was no idiot, he could see. But there was absolutely nothing the new enforcers could do. The two had been sheriffs for almost 20 years now. 

But even Chon was fine with admitting that perhaps the guards were more qualified to deal with a situation as such. Maybe if Roy were here it would be a slightly different matter. 

For now, he would distract as well as he could with his pistol and what hand to hand combat he could fit in without being shot. 

Pushing the ajar door open just a small bit more, Chon quickly scans the room. Through the next door, he could see more of the scenefrom the front. The door to the office was open, and he could hear rushed almost shouting from within. 

Keeping close to the ground, Chon moved to peek into the room. The bank-teller was trembling, a gun pressed into his back as he swings open the safe. Immediately he's shoved away, the man closest to him going to rummage through it. Another one took the bank-teller by his coat as the last turns to the door and freezes on a dime.

With that, Chon steps from his spot, tearing his pistol from his belt. "Freeze!"

Silence reigns for a long moment, before the one who had been threatening the bank-teller laughs a loud and taunting laugh as he shoves the teller to the side. "Or what, Boy?" Chon slowly pulled back the hammer of his gun. "Are you really going to fight off 15 armed men?"

That almost gives the sheriff a pause. "I have before." Ignoring the fact that guns have become much more deadly since he started. With the gatling gun they had encountered in England being almost commonplace.

Quickly, three guns are aimed at him, each man looking more than ready to shoot.

But so was Chon. So, before they can make the first move, Chon takes a step forward and raises his leg high to kick the gun from the hand of the man closest to him and shooting the leg of the one nearest to the bank-teller.

Just as quickly as Chon had committed his action, the man by the safe does his, rapidly firing as his companions try to recover. Chon races out of the door back to the hallway as voices shout from the front room and bullets whiz about him.

Dashing behind the door across the hall, Chon frantically tries to think of what to do. The room he had entered was the space a teller would stand when speaking with patrons. There was a lot of glass. And it was already being shattered around him as he hid behind the counter. 

"Drop your weapons!" The Sheriff shouts from outside. The fire ceases. Chon glances out for a moment then fully stands, pistol aimed at the outlaws once more. 

"We have you surrounded." He adds on. 

Everything is silent again for a long moment. All eyes are glued to Chon.

"Now look here, Chinaman." The man from the other room moves into the room, hand rustling about in his bag. Chon switches his aim to the man, but he doesn't stop moving. "We're not here to cause a rucus with the local law. We're just here for our payday. So, I'll tell you what."

He motions to the man behind him, who walks in pointing a sawed off shotgun at the sheriff. Chon glances about once before slowly putting his pistol on the ground. Outside, he can hear the Sheriff yelling. "You have one minute before we storm the building! Come out, now!"

The outlaw in front of him begins to move about quicker. "Here's the deal." He tosses a pile of bills to Chon who catches it, looking almost disgusted."I give you a share, you tell that man out there we went east."

Grabbing hold of Chon's chin with his grimy hands, the man smirks wide. "Now don't you turn on me, you yellowskin. I have connections. In much higher places than some Carson City sheriff."

With that, he shoves Chon's face away before rapidly leaving the room; and quickly after, the building. Chon pauses for a moment, then almost flies up and into the hallway.

Within seconds, the front door is bursting open, and several guards are rushing into the bank into the bank, immediately going to the people huddled in the corner. The Sheriff, however, directs his gaze to Chon. More specifically, his hands. A hard glare settles on his face.

Glancing down, it's obvious why. Clutched in his hand is the large wad of cash that had been thrown to him. He tosses it to the ground, and tries to speak only to be immediately interrupted.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted."

* * *

Finally, after almost three hours of riding at a steady trot on the back of his horse Millie, Roy finally came back to the main street of Carson City. Dead tired after helping out that annoying nobleman Mr. Rogers, who had dragged him out to check on his mining operation because apparently Roy was just his personal guard now. But he was also one of their biggest backers. And lord knows they needed the money. With the new state guards there, many of the citizens who had given money to keep their office running saw no point in continuing to do so.

But Chon was adamant that they remain put. And Roy, at least to some degree, agreed. He didn't like the fat cat sheriff they had sent down, who always seemed to be trying to undermine them. 

Things had changed though, and Roy liked to think that he had matured at least enough to be the bigger man here. So he just let it be. In the end, the man had very little power over them.

Taking off his hat to fan himself off, he waved to a kid who was chasing a dog about. He didn't know why, but everything seemed... off. Something was wrong here. 

So, with a light urging, Millie picks up the pace along the main road. He had come into the city from the opposite side, the office he shared with Chon was on the far west side of the main street.

Upon the building coming into his view, he froze even as his horse continued moving. Because in front of the building were three state guards, weapons strapped to their belts as the sheriff stepped down from the door. Pulling on the reins, he stops abruptly in front of the man. "Something wrong here, gentlemen?

The guards all glance to the sheriff, who stuffs something into his satchel before sauntering over to Roy, who does not dismount from his horse to meet him. He didn't trust any of this. "Absolutely nothing, Sheriff O'Bannon. Simply investigating a crime scene." He slowly started to circle the other man, staring up at him with narrow, suspicious eyes. "Surely you don't have a problem with that."

"No I... what happened here?" Craning his head, he tries to see the inside of the sheriff's office. It looked like a goddamned mess. "Where's John?"

Once again, the police around him share a glance. Then the sheriff's hand creeps to his belt. Where a pistol lay ready. "Sheriff?" Roy asks, Millie moving nervously beneath him.

"Calm down, Mr. O'Bannon." The Sheriff says, holding a hand up as if to placate the other man. "I'm doing this for my own protection."

"What... What do you-"

"Mr. Wayne has been aprehended for involvement in the robbery of the Carson City Bank." The Sheriff says, taking a few steps away from Roy who just blinks and stares at the sheriff for a moment before responding.

"No!" A guard to the left draws his gun as Roy angrily thrusts a finger in the direction of the Sheriff. "No, bullshit! You really think John would do that? The man doesn't have a bad bone in his body! Hell, I was-" He cuts himself short. He was going to say he was the one who used to be the outlaw, then remembered who he was talking to.

Blinking slowly and trying to calm himself, Roy straightens up in his saddle. "Where is he."

"He is in a convoy being sent to Saint Denis. The trial is to occur there." The sheriff answers. There was a really annoying knowing look on his face.

Because Saint Denis was known for it's ruthless jury. And it's favouring of the death penalty. That paired with Chon being oriental, there was no way it would end well. 

Screw being the better, calmer man. This was dangerous. his best friend's life was on the line. "What?! Get him back!"

"Mr. O'Bannon." The Sheriff says firmly, hand still dangerously near his holster. "You should really calm yourself, lest you give off the impression of a man guilty of conspiracy to commit buglary."

"What, are you going to arrest me too? Go ahead, that'll make two innocent men you've accused." Spurring his horse on, Roy motions flippantly to the sheriff. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help John."

"Mr. O'Bannon." The sheriff and his men step into the road after him. Roy makes no move to stop. "You are breaking the law, Mr. O'Bannon!"

"You know what-" Roy turns just to the side so that he can look the Sheriff in the eyes. Just to find a bullet being put into the ground at his horses feet. "You're insane! The whole lot of you!"

As more shots are fired in the direction of his now much faster flight, Roy can hear the sheriff shouting behind him. "Consider yourself guilty by proxy, Mr. O'Bannon!" 

"Goddamn!" Roy yells through grit teeth as he rounds the top of the hill directluy west of the town. "What is happening today?!"

A minute or so later, he turns onto a worn dirt road, slowing Millie just a bit. The road that leads southwest to Ambarino. If he rides fast enough, he was sure he could catch up with a caravan.

"It's okay, girl." He says, patting Millie on the neck, but more talking to himself. "Everything will be okay."


End file.
